User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/User Rap Battles! Wachowman VS LakuitaBro01.2
Lak: Well look at what we have here, everyone, Wach this guy’s defeat, Cause a lyrical heart attack on you like your idol, so go to sleep, You think you’re so tough? With your auto-correct IPad? You’re just like Rick Grimes, you had a baby but you’re not the dad, Liked? As if. You had, like, three demotion blogs just about you, First Shoop, MrA, and Four, you don’t have much time for you! Sick fuck, you said to Nikki that abortion was the best option? How would YOU feel about that? Might as well put Alexis up for adoption! No one reads your Total Drama, instead, they all went to me, The guy that didn’t spark hate by asking people what they want, truly, Go back to making your shitty parodies, that’s the only thing you do, Like your performance in the tourney, 2-38, you absolutely blew! Wach: "Wach this guys defeat"? Man that's some even I can find priceless, You "Lak" originality with every word you say, and instead of Jackass you chose the one that's Eyeless? Baby jokes, yeah that's casual, not like there's already high amounts, More liked then me? You have as many friends as you do deleted accounts. Want to Take My Suggestion? It's not for your raps, I highly suggest a blog about leaving, I know it's hard for you to start believing, but you being a PanChampion is what I find deceiving. Compare me to Nikki, look where she is now, you have a "better" series, oh you must be special, Your Mudkips see me, they'll immediately bow, you're more of a thick head than a guy named Metal You're a laughing stock, not in a good way, cause we don't laugh at what you say when you're joking, But I'm lyrically rolling you down and burning you, and you know I don't like smoking It's like a Hurt/Heal, you won't make it far, causing facing me is a decision you'll dread, The Wiki's Walking, by the time they vote, Like Episode 1 you'll end up dead. Lak: Your lines Didn't Work Out, the flow went right out of line, you want ME to leave? Haven't you learned? When I fall down, I get right back up. You better believe, You're the wiki drunk, that's all you are, compared to me, I'm the one who is regal, You could be able to kick my ass but hey, you would have to be Even More Legal, Just like Deadliest Wikior, you'll crumble into nothing once time passes by, you'll end up on the floor of the chat, that's where you will ly and you will die, you fought me in verbal war, but exactly at what cost? Mark this day on the calendar because today Yet Another User is Lost! Wach: The Wiki Drunk? Look at yourself, that's still higher than you'll be in staff, You're no ones Br0 and accept the fact that your idol will never be in Super Smash Even tho you're making fun of them, you've begged me to be in parodies, You're like CW, you'll never be mod, I'm like Piet, you can't beat me, so plz. I'm a Mod here, respected with Power, you've just been an annoying itch, You can't compare, you're just a kid, talking to you? I'd rather there be a chat glitch. Bad Luck Lak, this is Wach's Week, and you're gunna see the Abuse I bring, In this corner, Wachow, instantly pinning you, 3,2,1, hear the ding, ding, ding! Who won? Wach Wach Category:Blog posts